


Love Meme

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Castle, Primeval, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. (<a href="http://morrigans-eve.dreamwidth.org/182702.html">Here on DW</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexis Castle/Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: The love may be agápe, éros, philía, or storgē.  
> (If the pair you pick is on my tag list, you're marginally more likely to get éros & canon familial relationships will not be éros - incest is a hard limit for me.)  
> Note 2: If you really want a trio, go ahead. Just pick A off the list below!  
> Note 3: Name as many sets as you like *g*

Her mother tried to get her to audition for the role of Ginevra Weasley. There are days when she regrets putting her father putting his foot down over the issue. She knows that Emma Watson isn’t Hermione Granger, but it would have been something. Surely playing Hermione for so long would have bled across? 

Hermione Granger was her first crush (first love?) and Alexis hates the fact she’s fictional. No one she's dated has even come close to matching up.


	2. Calleigh Duquesne/Stella Bonasera

It's Mac and Horatio's fault.

Stella thinks Calleigh's hot in black combats, playing with SWAT. Calleigh's enchanted by her skin and the only outfit that was suitable for the weather. Eric invites her out. Calleigh's a little disappointed for a long moment, until Stella slips her the name of the club and they both slip the (Delko-shaped) leash laughably easily. Stella's good with her tongue - Calleigh's good with her fingers. They understand each other (and the roles their boys play in their lives).

When Miami helps New York, Calleigh's on point, and vice versa. Mac and Horatio trust them (and they've both wondered if their bosses are a little more tempted than they're comfortable with, but that's none of their concern).


	3. Claudia Brown & Danny Quinn

The first time he met Claudia Brown, she stole a crime scene from him. 

(An intriguing one). 

The second time he met her, Helen Cutter was involved. 

(Crazy bitch). 

The third time, his motorbike got trampled by a mammoth and he signed his life away. 

(He loved that bike). 

She was probably the only sane one at the ARC. 

(Their boss certainly wasn't.)

The day he realised he'd gained a surrogate baby-sister was even more surreal than the mammoth.

(Not a replacement for Patrick.)


	4. Evan Lorne/Kara Thrace

John has a bad habit of bringing home strays.

Strays with space-superiority fighters and a new and entertaining enemy.

The Vipers are almost as fascinating as the two pilots. Especially the blonde. 

Evan's got into the habit of letting other people forget he's a fighter-jock, but she, she brings it right back up to the surface, and he's wondering how she flies and how she fucks. Her companion has been dragged into a senior staff conference.

He should be there, but he's never been more grateful for misbehaving Marines. They're easy enough to handle, and his feet carry him into the jumper bay where she's got an escort (Laura Cadman) and she's under one of the Vipers, tweaking it.

They banter.

He dismisses Lt Cadman.

He's not quite sure _how_ Starbuck talks him into the unauthorised flight.

She flies like she fucks. And she's possibly the best pilot he's _ever_ gone up against.


	5. Samantha Carter / Janet Fraiser

When the mess at the mountain really gets started Janet's the only other woman Sam gets to talk to very often (and some of the conversations she's had she could never have had with the guys she's close to). Saving the world is hell on her social life. Some of the circumstances she's run into off world are enough to turn her off men for life. 

Toys are her best friend (orgasms are a really nice way to come down off adrenaline) but getting called into the mountain on a rest day, when she's been playing with Ben-wai balls and being sent to the infirmary before she can remove them is not the way she wanted to announce that she's bored and horny.

Especially as she's told Janet she's not currently interested in men, and DADT ... DADT and regs stand between her and the one person she _is_ interested in.


	6. Kara Thrace/Samantha Carter

Falling through a stargate is a first for her. (Even if Daniel misdialing under fire isn't). Hanging a stargate horizontally, fifty foot of the ground is a precaution she can appreciate (the bouncy floor is even more appreciated - she still wants to know which of the Old Races were responsible for that - the Furlings perhaps?) and at least she knows the codes for Earth, the alpha and beta sites by heart.

The fact the rest of her team aren't with her is a problem. Time travel or the someone interfering are her second thoughts (after she's got over blaming Daniel). The arrival of other humans - advanced humans that aren't go'auld surprise her (the gate's auto-translate barely works) and they're speaking of the Hellenic gods (there's no way the blonde woman in what looks like military fatigues is of Greek extraction and they haven't found a go'auld pretending to be Greek yet). She wishes Daniel had tumbled through after her.

The room shifts.

She knows those stars. Can draw gate symbols across the constellations that's she normally only be able to see on Earth. The gasp that escapes her breaks the spell.

* * *

She loves science, but it's been a long time since she's been allowed to be a fighter-jock. And her new friends are in desperate need of fighter-jocks. She's press-ganged (willingly) while they hunt for a planet with another gate. She flies wing to Apollo and Starbuck (she gets the feeling that there's another name Starbuck should wear, but that the woman has refused it) and there are no rules here. Not anymore - their world ended (she's not letting on about the population of earth - or her own expertise - she needs to dial home first) and no one blinks when she and Starbuck start to fuck like they fly (Apollo's good, but even after the apocalypse he's too by the book).

They aren't in love (not really), but they need each other. The gods' gift and the gods' gifted.


End file.
